The Doctor Has Been Saved
by hopelessromanticauthor
Summary: Clara has been sent on a final mission by the Eleventh Doctor. Upload him to the library to be with River, linear, for eternity.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor has been saved**

Clara knew she had to do this, for an old friend, even if it meant entering a monster infested Library. She would do this only for him.

She had been with the Doctor, on a foreign planet exploring, when she saw a familiar figure. Bowtie, tweed and all limbs. The eleventh face of the Doctor was here, and she'd never been happier.

_"Stay right here. I, uh, forgot my coat in the TARDIS." _Clara quickly sputtered out before she lost sight of her first Doctor. Even though she loved this incarnation and he acted like a father to her, She deeply missed the fezzes, Jammie Dodgers and his terrible coordination.

_"I guess it is terribly cold.." _The Doctor scratched his gray hair as a breeze blew past. _"Be careful though Clara!" _She barely heard him. She was already sprinting toward the face she knew all too well.

_"Doctor!" _She screamed when she knew she was out of the other Doctor's earshot. She was already out of breath but she didn't care. She had to say a proper goodbye, one she never got the chance to say. He snapped his head around looking for the source of the scream, and she saw his eyes light up when they made eye contact.

_"Oh Clara!" _He shouted, wrapping her up in a hug. He set her down and moved his mouth while making various adjustments to her hair and dress. She felt the idiotic smile creep across her face and she didn't care. He was back. Maybe not forever, not even for 2 hours, but he was back.

_"What are you doing here?" _Clara exclaimed, happy to see her Doctor again. Although, this Doctor looked considerably aged and had some gray hairs speckled throughout his dark brown locks.

_"Well I just thought I'd drop by and check up on you, but you-" _He stopped, looking down at Clara's hand, which was placed on his bowtie. Something, or someone, inside her told her to straighten his bowtie. She has no idea why she did it, but she remembered only one person ever straightened the Doctor's bowtie. His wife, River Song. The woman he loved, the woman he married. She quickly took her hand away and hid it behind her back. Clara muttered "sorry" and put her other hand on his arm. The Doctor looked like he may burst into tears at any moment and Clara just gave him a slight smile. He quickly recomposed himself.

_"Listen Clara, I have a special mission for you." _He fumbled around in his pockets and finally found what he was looking for. He handed Clara a strange implement, which on further inspection, turned out to be a Sonic Screwdriver. It looked just like his, even had the green light enclosed in the claw-like top. Clara flicked her wrist and the claw opened, shining the light. She closed it back.

_"Why do I need your sonic?" _She asked curiously, slipping it in the pocket of her skirt.

He sighed, scratching his cheek. _"This is a duplicate of my sonic. An exact copy, except it has something extra. It has a copy of me. An exact copy, with all my memories." _

Clara must have looked confused. Why was she given an exact copy of the Doctor's eleventh self? She opened her mouth to speak, but the Doctor continued, shifting his weight on his feet.

_"Listen Clara."_ He grabbed her shoulders and got closer to her. _"I know I'm going to regenerate soon. I am nearing the end of this face. But I made a promise to my younger self and to some one who means the world to me. My wife. She is in that library database, stored for eternity. She's waiting for me, and I cannot let her down. I need you to go to the Library and upload that copy of my consciousness into CAL. Just plug in the sonic and CAL will do the rest. Once that is uploaded, Me and River will be linear forever. We can raise a family, and do all the other normal married stuff we never got the chance to do. Please Clara, don't do this for me, do it for River. Please."_

The Doctor's eyes pleaded with Clara's and she knew she couldn't refuse. She would beg, plead, and lie for the other Doctor to take her. She had to do this for her Doctor. She grabbed the outline of the sonic in her pocket.

_"I'll do it. But what about the Vashta Nerada? And you can't land the TARDIS on the Library planet anymore." _At that instant, The Doctor reached in his other pocket and pulled out a vortex manipulator and a purple and blue swirled pendant that had Galifreyan inscribed on it.

_"That vortex manipulator is River's. She would want you to have it I'm sure. The pendant will keep the Vashta Nerada from detecting your presence. It makes you almost invisible-like. At least to them."_ He kissed the vortex manipulator and patted it, like he was saying goodbye to another piece of River. _"Now once I regenerate, which is in your past now I suppose, That whole regeneration will join River in the database. I've set it up so the copy is like my clone, but once i change, part of me will transfer during the regeneration cycle. So it's like a chunk of me, being-" _He stopped, realising he was not only confusing Clara, but himself.

_"Nevermind the schematics, just please Clara. I've got to return to Christmas now. Goodbye Clara" _He hit a button on his vortex manipulator and vanished in a flash of light. She stood there, dumbfounded for a second and then snapped back into reality.

_"Clara! Are you alright?" _The Doctor questioned running over to where she was.

_"Yes I'm fine, I just have a favor to follow through on. I'll be back soon, I promise. Just got to finish something for an old friend." _Clara strapped the vortex manipulator on her wrist, seeing the coordinates for the library already punched in. She draped the pendant on over her red shirt and saw the Doctor's eyes change. He knew where she was going,exactly where. He also knew how important her mission was. He just semi-smiled and lowered his head.

_"Right. I'll, uh, see you soon Clara." _He smiled and nodded as she pressed the button and disappeared, off to join him with his wife for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so sorry about the wait. First I got writers block, then I had to do school stuff and everything just got in the way! I hope this makes up for it though! KissKiss xx**_

**The Doctor Has Been Saved**

Clara could just feel the presence of the Vashta Nerada once she materialized. It made her shiver, but she quickly recovered and headed toward CAL.

Winding through what seems like miles of bookshelves, she thinks about the Doctor and River. Does his twelfth face know River or know that he's married to her? Or would her echo pop in one day only to be painfully asked who she is? Clara pondered these questions as she made her way through the shadows and in the light towards CAL.

Thankfully, she had materialized close and was quickly in the central processing room. She looked around the cold room and got an eerie feeling just from being in there. She brought her coat closer around her body and made her way to the console. She couldn't imagine sacrificing herself in the way River did here for the Doctor. _They must really love each other. _She thought, browsing for the slot to put the screwdriver machine flashed and beeped in response to her presence, and Clara jumped slightly. She shook it off just as she spotted the hole, lit up in green.

She fumbled in her pocket, finally grasping the sonic firmly in her hand. She glanced at it, thinking about what it contained. She turned it over and over in her hands before approaching the slot and plugging the sonic in. Clara didn't have any issues with the upload, CAL seemed to know exactly what to take from the tool.

She heard a beep from the machine followed by an announcement over a speaker that made her feel at peace a little:

_The Doctor has left the library. The Doctor has been saved. _

She took the sonic from the machine, not knowing whether he'd want it back or not, and shoved it in her coat pocket. _If he wants it, he'll come get it,_ She thought.

Clara took back out the screwdriver and flipped i over in her hands for about the billionth time. Sentimentality, she supposed, something her Doctor was very good at having. He told her of River calling him a "sentimental idiot", but he would just laugh and think _One of us has to be. _Clara smiled, gingerly put the sonic in her coat pocket for the last time, and hit the button on her Vortex Manipulator, leaving the library and her Doctor.

She materialized in the console room of the TARDIS, startling the gray headed Doctor.

* * *

_"Blimey Clara have you ever heard of knocking?" _The Doctor turned to see his companion back safe and sound, in one piece.

_"I don't believe Vortex Manipulators have that ability." _Clara smirked walking past the Doctor, towards her room in the TARDIS.

_"Clara, Is everything okay with your friend? Did you get everything resolved?" _The Doctor tried to hide his knowledge of the matter. Clara turned around and smiled.

_"Everything is just fine. Goodnight Doctor." _She waved and walked down the corridor, leaving the Doctor to tinker with his ship, thinking of his wife.

* * *

_Legs? Legs. Hair? I'm a girl! No I'm not. I'm me_...

The Doctor was on a grass green lawn before a huge building. He figured the building was where his wife was. _"River." _He whispered, running toward the doors. He flung them open like a mad man. Two hallways were on either side of the lobby. One lead to the East side, the other the West. He scratched his cheek and gave in.

_"Excuse me miss?"_ The lady at the counter peered up.

_"Yes sir? Can I help you?"_

_"Could you tell me where Professor River Song lives?" _He scratched his cheek again and ruffled his hair. Blimey, he hated talking to people. The lady with jet black hair clicked and clacked on her little computer, then looked up again.

_"East side, House number 114." _The Doctor rushed off towards the East side passageway, throwing a "Thank you!" Over his shoulder. He flung open another set of doors and was met by the blinding afternoon sun. People were in their small yards, chatting and little ones playing. God he hoped River had some children. He turned right onto another street and ran down the house numbers in his mind. He finally reached 114 and had to sit down to catch his breath. Sadly, being in the library hadn't improved his stamina. He only took a minute to compose himself before he straightened his bowtie and tried the door. It was unlocked, he'd have to lecture River about that later. _Quaint little house_, He thought as he silently shut the door behind him. He somehow knew exactly where she would be, and he meandered the tight hallways until he found a burgundy painted door. He figured it must be the library of the house. He silently opened the door and stepped inside, noticing it was a perfect replica of the TARDIS library. Floor to ceiling book shelves, crammed with every book in the universe, even the circular shape.

Then he noticed her. Sitting on the leather couch, back turned to him. All he could see was that head of gorgeous golden curls that he wanted to run his hands through again. He didn't even think she heard him open the door. He walked smoothly over to the couch, standing a couple feet back though, unknowing of her reaction.

_"Hi Honey, I'm home." _He smiled. Oh how he missed saying those words, and here he was saying them to the most beautiful woman in the universe, his wife.

River sat stiff, smirk creeping across her face. She shut her book, set down her glasses, and stood up. She turned to face the Doctor and a full smile spread across both of their faces at the sight of one another again.

_"And what sort of time do you call this?" _She ran over and embraced her Doctor, pressing kisses into his neck. He pulled back from her, held her face and gazed into those beautiful eyes.

_"The rest of eternity." _He kissed her with years of kisses he'd not been able to give to her, and ran his fingers through those tousled curls for the first time in a long while.


End file.
